


Pain is so close to Pleasure

by Fleur_De_Lyss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, borhap - Fandom, deacury - Fandom, maylor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_De_Lyss/pseuds/Fleur_De_Lyss
Summary: A pretty face, a naïve boy, bonded by a contract to a messed up rockstar, a merciless lover, who wants it all and now. John Deacon will find himself working as a love slave for Freddie Mercury, but sometimes Pain is so close to Pleasure...





	1. It's A Hard Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my mother tongue, but I still wanted to try something new and write for a wider audience. You can also find this story on Instagram, Tumblr and Wattpad (@deaconnected). Special thanks to my friend Clairiss for helping me with ideas. Hope you like it, and feel free to leave any suggestion or comment whatsoever :)

"What a waste of such a pretty face..." everyone seemed to think of him. He was just 24, ready to spread his wings and fly away, in the real world. He had just obtained his degree in Electronics, at grade A, for which his parents had paid everything they had, just to make their brilliant son happy, with a future in front of him. But John Richard Deacon never wanted a boring life as an electrician anyway. He wanted to be a musician, a bassist, as he had been practicing his bass guitar since he was 14. There just was something about the soothing and mysterious sound that instrument made, that always fascinated him. And he wanted to transform his passion in a career, that would have lasted for life. Too bad his parents didn't support that "shameful rebel life" that he longed to pursue, resulting in various arguments, which led him eventually to leaving home forever. He began to stay at his friends' places, he was okay with sleeping on the floor. His best friend, Brian, also wished to be a rockstar, so that's where the two met. He didn't have a problem with his new roommate, he just had to be quiet while he was studying. Soon Brian would've had a degree in Astrophysics, and his future already seemed clear to him, au contraire of John, who never really had a clue.   
"Don't you ever think it is time for you to find a job, Deacy?" Brian told him once, taking a break from his complicated book. John just stared at him, while he was laying on his bed. He didn't say a word, like he was used to. He usually just observed, and spoke only when he strictly needed to. But he actually pondered a lot about what his friend said that day. What if he was right? Even though John left his home to run from that boring working life, maybe he really had to find something who would make him finally independent. So he began to search for a job on the news papers that Brian's pa bought daily, but nothing caught his eye quite like a very small paragraph at the end of the Job's section box.   
"Rich rockstar searches personal assistant, must be greater than 18, male and virtuous. Contact..."   
That was perfect! He gasped, and immediately grabbed the telephone.   
"Hello, thank you for calling us. This is EMI Studios, please wait..." a female pre-registered voice answered after a few beeps. John was shaking. Was it out of fear or excitement?   
"Hi, I'm Mary, how can I help you?"   
"Hello, I-I saw an advertisement on the news paper today, and... I know you're searching for an assistant to a.. rockstar? Right?" his voice shook.   
"Oh yes, we actually are. We have received a lot of requests by now... can you tell us something about you?"  
"S-sure! Uhh... My name is John Richard Deacon, I was born on the 19th of August, 1951 in Leicester, I have a degree in Electronics and I play the bass guitar occasionally." that was all he could remember about him in that moment. His brain was going to explode.   
"Alright, I see... and could you tell us about your... sex life?" the assistant changed tone. John froze. He was really not expecting any question of that kind. But he had to make an impact, even though he would lie.   
"I, uh... I am down to everything. I have already experienced everything, I've had a lot of partners..." he facepalmed, blushing really hard. He never had a girlfriend -or a boyfriend- in his entire life. Well, maybe Veronica from third grade, but that didn't last long...   
"Perfect." the assistant wrote down.   
"We have a lot of candidates, as I said before, but we'll talk with the artist, and call you back if anything. Thank you for calling us!" she immediately hung up, making impossible for John to answer back. He slid in the couch, covering his flaming hot face with his hands. That was the most he had ever talked, probably.   
"...What happened?" Brian had just come back from the library, with a bag full of books he had to study in a day or less. He placed his bag and his keys on a piece of furniture, closed the door, and ran towards John, who was on the verge of tears. John just glanced at the open news paper on the side table, with an ad circled in red. Brian quietly read it, then hugged John.   
"That's amazing! What's wrong with it?" he was still curious about why his friend was so scared in that moment. He knew exactly how fragile John was, that's why he always promised to protect him, even if at times it would be harder than expected.   
"I just..." he tried to find the words, "they asked me..." he began to cry. Brian reassured him, hugging him again, making him feel that somebody was there with him, no matter what.   
"Hey, listen... listen up, champ!" Brian gently grabbed his chin, bringing his wet face upwards. "This could be your chance! Remember who you are, and who you want to become." he said. The two didn't need a lot of words to understand each other: just a glimpse. Brian was basically saying "Do your best. Love your new job. Do whatever they ask you to do." and John appreciated it, but he was struggling between telling him what they asked him about, or just be quiet and make Brian happy.   
So he didn't say a word.   
He just smiled.


	2. Action This Day

The days flew by like leaves in the wind, between a bass melody and cigarettes. He was more nervous than usual, waiting for the famous call, even though he was actually starting to lose faith. To think about it... why would they call him? He was pretty sure he sounded really dumb, and in such a short time there could have been a lot of things he could've said to boost up his profile, but instead he decided that at times, less is more. Suddenly the phone rang. Drowned in his obsessive thoughts, he winced. He immediately ran to answer, hoping it would be good news. But did he really want that?   
"Hello?"  
"Hi, this is Mary, from EMI Studios. Am I talking to... John Richard Deacon?"   
"Oh my God," he smiled, "yes!"   
"Please come to our London studios by 10 A.M. tomorrow, you got the job."   
John almost fainted. Was it just fantasy? He could not speak, nor breathe.   
"By artist's request, please wear something nice and pretty scenic. We will explain to you everything you need to know tomorrow." the assistant hung up. John remained frozen, with the phone still in his hands.   
What. Had. Just. Happened?   
He felt like screaming, or maybe crying, but first of all, he had to tell Brian. He flied upstairs, where his friend was studying, as usual. He smashed the door open, then just stared at Brian, who quickly turned to see who it was.   
"Don't you tell me..." a smile grew on his face. John screamed, then went to hug Brian who was already standing up to pick him up.   
"When are you starting?" he asked.  
"Tomorrow." John replied, with a smile on his face. He was really nervous, but had to cover it up. A new chapter of his life would begin soon, but he could never imagine what was going to happen. 

 

A big black bow tie, tied around his neck, covered by his long wavy mahogany hair; A loose silver striped shirt, who put his chest in the spotlight, covered by a black velvet jacket, with some flowers in the side pocket; Leather pants and high heels. He was ready. He felt cute in those clothes, but was it too much? Screw it, he was going to see a rockstar, not the Queen of England.   
"What do you think?" he ran a little runway just for Brian, who waited him at the door.   
"Well, it's really..." he paused, "...it's really you!" he shrugged.   
"Seriously? Ugh." John was pissed. Maybe it was just the tension, but he was starting to feel sick. Anyway, he was ready to go out.   
"Take care, and don't screw it up, Deacy!" Brian kissed his forehead, then closed the door as he ran out. He felt like a father taking his son to the first day of school, and he couldn't be more proud.   
Asking some directions, walking down the street, John started to feel more confident, besides being anxious. In the blink of an eye, he arrived to that humongous building, where his first day of work was waiting for him. He entered, then asked for help to some dude at the reception. After introducing himself, a lady immediately ran toward him.  
"Oh, you're finally here! Come with me honey!" she seemed really stressed out. The blonde lady led him to a lift, that would take them to almost the last floor. In that long time, she began to explain:   
"First of all, nice to meet you, my name is Samantha." she shook his hand.   
"I am fully aware of everything that was and was not told to you, when you signed up for the job. If we had time, I swear this would be a lot easier, but unfortunately..." she pointed her finger up, "he's impatient. So basically it was told to you that you're going to be his assistant, right?"   
John nodded.   
"Wrong. You're just going to be his toy."   
"Excuse me... what?" John hoped he had heard wrong. Meanwhile, the lift had almost taken them to destination.   
"He will play with you however he wants, whenever he pleases. We don't want him to have too much partners, so we chose to find him a... let's say, a sex slave."   
What was John supposed to do in that moment? Laugh, because he hoped it was just a bad joke, cry or run away?   
"Of course, we will pay you much more. We wrote an absurd salary just to not arouse suspicion, but we'll actually pay you... between £20,000 and £25,000 a month. Depends on how you satisfy him."   
He was speechless. He really needed that money, and would've done everything to obtain it, but on the other hand... he was still so young and... pure.   
The lift opened its doors. Right opposite to them, a door, with a name written on a star: Freddie Mercury.   
He thought he had heard that name before, maybe read it on a magazine, or even went to a show of his. He wasn't that famous, at the time, but he was quickly setting place in the music industry, and everyone knew he had a flourishing career in front of him, with the astonishing talent he had. But in that moment, John couldn't remember his face, his voice, and maybe it was the mystery behind that man, that made him accept the task he was given. He stared at the lady, then took a deep breath. "Are you really going to sell yourself?" he asked himself a hundred times in his mind, but every time the answer he gave himself was different: "No.", "Yes.", "Hell yes!", "Why would I?" and so on. But the final answer was clear. The lady knocked on the door, where his mysterious fate was waiting for him.   
"Freddie, he's here!" she placed her ear on it to hear what the hell was going on inside.   
"Let him come in, darling." a voice echoed, after some interminable seconds. John stared one more time at the lady, with his eyes wide open, his heart racing, his hands sweating. She just smiled, then proceeded to open the door for him, and pushed him in.


	3. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning

John closed his eyes, then opened them as the door shut behind his back. He was now in a quite dark yet cozy room; He assumed that was a studio, full of electronic sets and musical instruments, so he kinda felt home in there. Sitting on a spinning chair, looking at John's reflection in the windows which separated the recording room from the mixing room, there was Him. Tapping on the desk, he maliciously smiled.   
"I'd have never thought you'd be so cute, darling." he hissed, in a warm and sexy tone. John felt shivers down his spine, not sure if out of fear or... something else. Freddie stood up, and slowly started walking towards him. John could now see clearly that man's face, with exotic traits, and long messy raven hair. He wore a yellow jacket with black stripes, covering a black loose shirt, and a pair of black trousers, with some high heels shoes. Everything fitted him heavenly, it looked like it was designed for him to wear. While walking, he was observing him, almost studying him. He finally came really close to John, their bodies touching, their eyes meeting. John immediately looked away, but Freddie grabbed his pretty face and quickly brought it opposite to him again.  
"I see you're really shy, huh?" he whispered. John blushed, he was right.   
"Don't worry darling, I know that what you said on the phone was all bullshit." he smiled, showing his really large yet unique dentature. "And I don't like liars..." his tone changed, from reassuring to fierce, and in a flash, he grasped John's package, making him release a sound between a moan and a painful scream, yet he remained still. Their eyes met once again: Freddie's black oriental eyes were full of desire and maliciousness, whereas John's light pearls made him look so naïve and even scared in that moment, and Freddie loved that. He loved the fact that he could do everything he wanted with that silly boy; He felt powerful, more than he already was. He began to play with what he had grasped before, and could feel John's leather pants getting tighter, even though the boy was trying not to make any sound, maybe embarrassed of what awful thing he was getting into.   
"Come on, baby..." Freddie got closer to John's ear, "you're already hard!" he chuckled a bit. But John still didn't want to admit to himself that he was really enjoying that. All his life choices flashed before his eyes: what would his parents think of him? But most importantly, what about Brian? He had always been so sweet to him, almost like a brother. What if he found out what a disgrace his friend had become? As those thoughts flourished in his mind, he could not help but moan, yet still trying to cover his groans with his hand, while Freddie kept going, with a grin on his face.   
"Please..." John begged him, with a faint voice between his breathy moans.  
"What, dear?" Freddie kept going, just to see him suffer. John couldn't say a word, he was just trying to resist the pleasure. What exactly was he begging him to do anyway? That was just an insignificant introduction, but John could already feel that he was reaching that point.   
"P-please!" he kept begging him, on the verge of tears. Freddie knew that if he kept going, he would have achieved what he was longing for, and that was to see him let himself loose, to finally understand who he had in front of him. And it didn't take much time before John finally made that happen. With a choked scream he finally ejaculated, wetting his pants. Freddie stopped for a second, then laughed. John couldn't feel more embarrassed, covering his face with his hands. "Now he knows I'm not joking" Freddie thought to himself. But he wasn't done yet.


	4. Body Language

"Come on, now," Freddie got back to his spinning chair, "get naked for me." he threw a malicious glimpse to a frightened John, still sticked with his back to the door, "But keep the bow tie, I like it." he smiled and winked at him. John couldn't move, he was too scared to even blink, so he remained frozen with his arms crossed, like a defense mechanism. Freddie kept looking at him, with a petrifying glance.  
"Do I have to do everything by myself?" he got up, rolling his eyes, ready to rip off those pretty clothes from John's frail body.  
"No." John placed a hand in front of him to stop Freddie from touching him. He preferred to do that by himself, than to be touched by him again. Freddie smiled, surprised that the boy was starting to show a little attitude, then he got back to his seat, to enjoy the show.   
John started by taking his jacket off, revealing his milky white skin, shaking and trying to stare at the ground, to not make eye contact with him. Freddie, instead, couldn't resist not keeping to stare at that pretty face, thinking one hundred and one things that he would've done to him. John then took off his shoes, and hesitated a bit before taking off his pants too, due to the fact that they were now wet, as his underwear, that he had decided to keep on. Lastly, he took off his shirt, then tried to cover himself, because maybe he felt cold, or uncomfortable. He then took all the courage he had to look at Freddie, who just remained hypnotized, but stared back at him.   
"Are you going to keep those on?" he pointed at his underwear. John looked down, then decided that it was better if he took it off too, still hesitating, and then covering himself with his hands. He was now completely naked, except the bow tie that Freddie wanted him to keep on. Freddie took his time just to stare a little at him. He wanted him; He wanted to touch his silky hair, kiss his white skin, and make love with him, because John looked so innocent and pure, like a porcelain doll. But Freddie liked it rough, that type of love that makes you scream, because pain is so close to pleasure, and just sex to him wasn't enough. He was too confused about what to do with him, while John remained against the door, shivering and just hoping that it would be over soon.   
"You can go." Freddie turned around, pretending to be doing something with the mixers. He didn't know what to do, so he just let him go. That was the first time he had ever found himself in such a situation. Normally he would take control, but that time he felt like being merciful: he would've taken care of him next time, and for good. Meanwhile, he observed John's reflection in the window. He looked confused, but didn't think twice and immediately got dressed again. He was so glad that it was finally over, but he knew that it wouldn't have happened twice. Freddie couldn't even say goodbye, John had already left the room. Letting out a big breath, he took the lift and went back to the first floor, just to immediately run back home, where his best friend was waiting for him. Right, about it... what would he have told Brian? He would have surely asked him about what he did, how was it and everything else. In fact, as Brian opened the door, John had to greet him with a fake smile and a hug.  
"So?!" he asked impatiently.   
"Well, you know, uh..." John tried to find the words, "What can I say!" he shrugged, "All went as expected." he lied once again. Brian couldn't hide his happiness and hugged his friend again. John immediately ran to take a shower, feeling dirty about what he had done. He should have never accepted that job, or even let that man touch him. Yet, he had never tried to push him away while he was arousing him. Why? He didn't want to believe that he actually enjoyed that. He felt more and more dirty, but this time the water wouldn't have washed away his sins. 

The moon lit up the sky, but he couldn't sleep. He could not stop thinking about what had happened that morning: the warmth of Freddie's body pressed against his, the naughty looks he gave him, and his breath against his neck, all while he played with him, exciting him more and more. He felt like a dirty slut: letting a stranger touch him like that, having an orgasm, yet still wanting more from that mysterious yet charming man, that could now control his desires for just £20,000. Just thinking about that, he had an erection. Once again, he proved to himself how pitiful he was. He had to take care of it, trying not to make any noise, to not wake Brian up. If his friend only knew how messed up he really was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I totally forgot to post this part!!!! and I took some time off to finish the next chapters. I hope you can forgive me ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	5. Party

The day after, John didn't receive any call. They told him, as soon as he got again to the reception, that they would've called him whenever the artist would feel like it. But honestly, he wasn't actually sure that they would've really called him back. He knew he had just made a fool of himself, and that he had just wasted time, but life still goes on: he would've searched for another job soon. But first, Brian had invited him to a party, that night, and he couldn't refuse the invitation. John always loved dancing, even though he was so shy, and he actually had some good moves, especially after some drinks. By the time, parties and discos were the place for all the young dudes to be, and very often some rockstar would throw the biggest party ever, that eventually would've gotten outdated by somebody else, maybe the night right after. Brian had a lot of musician friends who studied at the same college as his, and sometimes they would even get to play something together. One of them, a drummer, as Brian told John, was good friends with a rising rockstar that a lot of young people knew, and he happened to throw a party that night, and told everyone to invite as most people as possible, because like he said "The bigger, the better". So Brian didn't think twice, and decided it would've been a good idea to celebrate with Deacy the start of his new job, even though John already knew it would've probably been the end too


	6. Man On The Prowl

11 P.M., already looking crisp, Brian was waiting for John to be ready. It wouldn't matter if they were late, because parties always start when the first people begin to leave, but that night Brian was especially nervous, probably even more than John, who wasn't really used to that party life. John came downstairs, "Let's go" he told Brian, as the curly boy stood up. John was wearing a white silky suit with a black shirt underneath, quite the opposite of Brian, who wore a black suit and a loose printed shirt with some necklaces.   
"You look great" Brian told him, like he had to say something to break the ice.   
"Thanks" John replied, "You don't." he smirked, then followed him outside the door. Brian just laughed, he was used to that kind of sassy jokes coming from him.   
The club where the two were going wasn't really far, so they decided to go by foot, but the journey felt really long, since none of them said a word. As soon as they got outside the building, someone asked for their names, then let them pass through a tight, purple lighted corridor, at the end of which a dark room peeked through. The dark room, where the party was, was full of all the weirdest people that one could ever imagine: drag queens, midgets, dancers, rockstars, you name it... and the music was pumping really loud, making it impossible for somebody to even hold a conversation -but as everybody knows, clubs aren't made for that-. Brian looked at all that people, maybe searching for someone, but the one whom he was searching for, had already seen him, and immediately ran towards him, smiling and yelling his name. John saw him coming and quickly left Brian's side, before the long giant fell to the ground, with the blonde boy who pushed him, sitting on him. They got up in the blink of an eye, Brian clearly pissed, while the other kept a chill and amused look on his face. John looked at the two, processing what had just happened, and before Brian could say anything, the blonde guy hugged John.   
"Oh man, you must be Deaky!" he felt the heat coming from him, and a little sweat wetting his jacket, since the boy had just an unbuttoned printed shirt to cover his body, already in full party-mode.   
"I'm Roger Taylor, you may have heard of me." he introduced himself, smiling. To think of it, yes, he had actually already heard that name before. He was the drummer of a new rising band called... Smile if he remembered correctly? Roger looked like a doll, with his long blond curls and big blue eyes, but his style, his smell and even his raspy voice didn't suit him at all, but he liked that, because he thought that was really "rock 'n' roll" of him.   
"I think I wanna dance!" he finished his drink in a gulp, and grabbed Brian's hand, while the other sighed, and looked at John one last time, before vanishing in the dancing crowd. And now John was all alone, between hundreds of people having fun.


	7. Dancer

A cocktail or two, and all of the shyness went away. John was already dancing and having the time of his life, not minding the surroundings, to the beat of only the best hits of the time. Brian and his friend Roger couldn't be seen anywhere, not that he minded, in fact he was enjoying the night even more, until the music stopped, and someone grabbed the mic.   
"Is this thing on?... Hello ladies, gents and... well whatever ya are! Are you having a good time?" everyone cheered in approval, while John tried to figure out what the hell was happening.   
"As you may know, we're gathered here tonight thanks to someone really special -and when I say special, ooh girl I mean it!" the speaker laughed with the crowd, his voice told that he was probably a drag queen or a transvestite.   
"So let's all welcome..." the drums echoed, but the screams, the cheers, the music or maybe even those drinks that he had drunk before, couldn't make him hear who the rockstar of the night was. Too bad, he would've gone check it by himself. So swimming between the myriad of people, he finally came closer to the stage, where the voice of the speaker was coming from, but no one was on stage with him. How could that be? Maybe the mysterious star had already gone partying, avoiding those useless celebrations. So John turned around, to go get another drink at the bar, to survive the night, but midway he stumbled upon someone: a slim figure in a Harlequin leotard and a leather jacket, with raven long hair turned around, and looked at him. John didn't recognize him at first, but as he looked closely in those pitch black eyes... a sheer heart attack.   
That was Freddie. 

He quickly ran away, his heart racing, his hands sweating, a strange feeling in his stomach, almost like he had to throw up. He searched for the toilets, the first place that came to his mind where he could hide, but that place was so huge and dark that it was almost impossible to even find a door. After some searching, he finally touched a knob, and without thinking twice, he immediately threw himself inside the room where that door led. Before entering he saw that there was something written on it, but he couldn't see straight anymore due to all that alcohol, so he just didn't care. He took a deep breath, and then looked around. He didn't know where he was but that sure as hell wasn't the toilet: it was a pretty small room with hot pink walls, a lot of costumes, a white boudoir with makeup on it and some black leather sofas. That was probably a dressing room, but whose was it? The air was scented by a really strong perfume, that blurred his thoughts as well as his sight. In the blink of an eye he fell to the ground, fainted. The last thing he heard was the door opening.


	8. My Melancholy Blues

He woke up with a melody ringing in his ears, sung by a charming voice, that was probably not that far from him. He opened his eyes to look around, and even though the strong perfume that he smelled in the air before was still floating by, he realized that that was not the place where he had collapsed moments after entering the room. He was now sitting on one of the black leather sofas, and next to him, near the boudoir, a mysterious man with an angelic voice was singing something that sounded really familiar, yet unknown.   
"Another party is over..." he sighed "...and I'm left cold sober..." he kept singing with a sad tone, but a distant smile on his face.   
"So come and get me, let me," he closed his eyes and jammed a little to the tune "get in that sinking feeling, that says my heart is on an all time low..." meanwhile John kept staring at his reflection on the mirror, still laying on the sofa, pretending he was still unconscious, but all he could see was raven long hair and his clothes.   
"And meet my..." the man gently turned around to look at John, hiding his face behind his shoulder and his hair, like one of the Hollywood divas of the 50s, "Melancholy Blues!" he concluded, winking at him. John stood up immediately and sat on the couch, facing the ground while he hid his blushing face behind his fuzzy long hair. Freddie chuckled, then he stood up and rested his left hip on the boudoir.   
"What a lovely surprise, darling..." John almost felt his heart melt, or at least, he wished it did. "Tell me honey, what exactly brings you here to my party?" Freddie kept staring at him, even though he got nothing back. How could John answer to that question? He didn't even know by himself why he was there.  
"I mean, I must admit that I thought you were a classic church British boy!" he lit a cigarette, "You know, those who help old people crossing the street..." he laughed, then placed the cigarette between his lips once again. John almost smirked, but something was pulling him off, so he looked down, embarrassed. In the blink of an eye, Freddie jumped on the couch and sat next to him, crossing his legs, placing an arm behind John's head. John froze, but stared at him. He just wanted to get out of that room, right in that exact moment, but something was telling him to stay.   
"Darling, I'll have to be honest with you" Freddie got closer to his face, as he whispered "You don't fool me.", then looked directly into his eyes, almost of a lilac color, due to the lights in the room. The distance between them was now so insignificant, that even a deep breath would have made their lips meet in a sweet kiss, that probably both of them were longing for. John stepped a little further, still looking at him, and placed his left hand on Freddie's chest, maybe to push him back, or just check his heart rate, but remained disappointed: his heart was racing, while Freddie's was beating as usual. He took a deep, shaky breath, then decided it was time to leave. Freddie really didn't feel anything at all for him, and that made him feel so useless and small that he wanted to cry. As John stood up, Freddie's cigarette was now complete dust, even though he didn't notice it. He tried not to say a word more, or even look at him, as John walked outside the door, returning the same silence back.   
"Why wasn't he feeling a thing?" John kept questioning himself, with tears coming down from his eyes, standing against the toilets' door. He felt so alone in that moment, even though near him there were two guys making out. The tall curly one in the back was holding the smaller blonde boy in the front standing on his toes, and kissing him so gracefully, that John couldn't handle all that cheesiness. He had to find Brian and go home quickly, the party was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking some time off to write other parts of the story. I don't know how much time it will take, in the meantime please follow me on Instagram (@deaconnected) to keep up with every update :)


End file.
